


Stay class, Iero

by frankink



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankink/pseuds/frankink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, sex, and drugs. Nah, just drugs. That's what goes through the young and handsome, Frank Iero(Iero as the kids all call him), not doing drugs, no selling them. At fifteen Iero made a name for himself, being the school drugs dealer, selling to his fellow high school students, and then some. When the schools smartest kid wants to see what The Frank Iero does through out his day, Frank takes the nerd on journey he'll never forget. Don't threaten Frank Iero with a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> im justing posting all my shit from mychemicalromancefanfiction.com and Wattpad on here.  
> The crap im okay with at least.

As we walk across the street we're told to look left and right before crossing. In matter of a fact we are  told to look twice on both sides. We're told to stay away from drugs that they're bad for us- but Frank didn't listen. He twisted the words around and across with street looking one way. He didn't take drugs, he just sold them. Frank or Iero as people called him, started his business at fifteen, using his money he earned st the stop N' shop and bought some weed.

His business boomed quickly, and that's how Frank started a drug business at fifteen.

Weed was beginner of course, Iero has a whole selection for his customers now. From weed, to meth, to heroine, to some Prozac(he knows it's an anti depressants this generation is depressed) and other things.

And Frank kinda stumbled on the business. One day at his friend Angelina Arellano (they called her Lina for short) house he went into the kitchen for a soda pop and found them "bagging up the goods". Antonio (Lina's moms, Josie, longer term boyfriend) panicked when he saw Frank walk into the kitchen and them with the drugs. Instead of freaking out, which most kids would, Iero smirked as they panicked. He made them a deal for some drugs to keep shit and a bit of money. They agreed not wanting to go to jail, but also made Iero promise if he did drugs with there baby girl he'd kill him in a heart beat. Lina helps with Iero's business as his best friend but nothing too serious what she gets herself into, after all, she already has the shit at home.

Frank's mom doesn't really know what Frank does. She had Frank at sixteen and quit school and works her ass off for Iero. He's never meant his father but he doesn't need a dad, he has a mom who works her ass off and barely makes minimum wage. And that's why Frank took up drugs- and then some.

Iero's  been doing this for three years now. His grade are above state average. He has a full ride to Oberlin College in Ohio. He'd never really had a boyfriend which wasn't at the top of his list. Sure he had random hook ups and he lost his virginity to some guy who called himself "biggy creamy". He wasn't big in the right places in Frank's opinion..But that doesn't matter Frank didn't need love. He was in the drug business, which he'd pass on to Lina's you get fifteen year old brother Jesus, and if he fucked it up someone was (who shall not be named) was gonna march his ass right back to New jersey and kick the child's ass.

But having not dating anyone, that doesn't mean Iero doesn't have a crush. Many girls (and guys) say they like Frank, for free drugs of course. Frank never fell for it and said, 'fuck off' to anyone who crossed his way. But of course, he has a stupid school girl crush.

Gerard Way. He's fifteen, a junior in high school (a year below Frank), one of the smartest- is the smartest kid in the school. He likes D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet. He can't swim, he can't dance and he doesn't know karate. And Frank finds him adorable. He finds himself staring at the raven haired boy, and in and day out. He wears long sleeves, always has them below his knuckles, his black hair always in pale face, his hazel eyes always look watery, and his smile sends Iero over the moon.

Of course Gerard knew who Frank was and wanted nothing to do with Frank. He could tell Frank was interested in him, he had no clue why but some how Frank was. He found Frank attractive and quiet dangerous, of course he love to be in Frank's  clique, but he needs to focus on school, he already has skipped a couple grades, so he doesn't have time for a relationship.

Gerard wasn't an only child, he had a older brother Mikey who was some how in Juve, Gerard didn't know why but one time he went to visit him, Mikey told him to stay away from Frank Iero. Which was the main the main reason Gerard did. He didn't want his education and studying to go to waste because of some boy he had a tiny(major) crush on him.

Frank and Gerard don't have time for a relationship.

But if in a world and Gerard was open to it, him and Gerard would date.

Then one day the worlds slipped from Gerard's mouth and Lina heard it even though Gerard was so quite and was  
talking to himself, "I'd like to be with Frank and see what it's like for one day".

Lina jumped for joy at his words and Gerard looked over at Angelina and she knew what he said, and he knew it. Gerard panicked as Lina threw herself a party her desk, and when the period ended, she grabbed Gerard's skinny forearm and dragged him to Frank.

And at this moment, Iero's at his locker, and pulling his "lunch box" out of his locker when Lina's dragging Gerard who is panicking frantically as he was being dragged by a the girl.

"Frank" she yelled, as they made it his locker and panting, "Gee wants to be with you for one day" she said, dropping Gerard's arm and wiped the sweat from her face.. Frank smirked and felt his inside twist with  
excitement.

He lifted his hand up to Gerard's trembling face and brushed his hand down his jawline, "is that true pretty boy" Frank asked, getting a little closer to Gerard, as Gerard began to back up.

"I- I,".

Frank grabbed Gerard's free wrist and pinned him up against lockers, he used his free hand to cushion for Gerard's head, "Is it true," he asked whispering a bit.

"Y-yes" Gerard choked out.

Frank smirked, letting him go, shutting his locker and taking Gerard's hand. He knew what had to do.

"come on," Frank said dragging Gerard as ran down the hallway, pulling him out of the school, "you wanna know what a day is like with me" he said, getting to his car, opening the driver side, Gerard nodded, "come on. Spend the next twenty four hours with me,".

Gerard bit his bottom lip, considering in his mind if this was even a good idea or not. He was told to stay away from Frank Iero. He didn't have time for silly games. He had school to focus on. But he didn't care, he wanted to do this.

"come on" Frank whined, "just the next twenty four hours kid, nothing could go wrong,".

Gerard opened the passenger car door, and nodded his head, getting the car, closing the door behind him, "I-I'll  
do it,".

Frank chuckled, getting the car, and leaned over to Gerard's side, "don't threaten me with a good time".


	2. I never told you what I do for a living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in class rn.  
> Hello

twenty one minutes ****

Frank's radio blared as he drove out of the school parking lot at over eighty miles per hour. A cigarette in his mouth as a scared younger boy stared at him scared out his wits what could possibly happen. Police, angry drug people, hell Frank could be a murderer and he would have no clue. But Frank could tell the younger boy was nervous as he had his knees up to his chest as Frank drove them to Angelina's apartment to pick up some 'inventory' for tonight's sales at Brendon's party. Frank had promised to bring him booze if he could sell his shit at the party. It was gonna be the party of the century.

"You don't gotta be nervous I'm not gonna bite sweetheart," Frank said to  
Gerard as he reached in the back of the car, with a cigarette dangling from  
his mouth. He pulled out the metal lunch box from earlier and handed it to Gerard, "here," he said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it out the window, as the car continued to drive above the speed limit.

Gerard stared at the box wondering what kinda stuff it could be in there. Drugs, money, a human heart. He couldn't be sure.

"Wh-what's inside" Gerard squeaked at Frank, cringing at the sound of his own voice. Frank threw his hands off the steering wheel, using his knee to move it, "And so he speaks" he says with a chuckle at the end, looking over at small, afraid boy. He frowned lightly, but washed the feelings away and looked back at the road.

"I never told you want I do for a living".

Gerard gulped at the sound of Frank's low husky voice. He stared at the older man, waiting him to explain the drugs and sex. The killing, everything Gerard imagined coming out of Frank's mouth. Maybe he was in the mob. Maybe he was in some gang. But in anyway Frank was going to explain to Gerard how he's some big drug lord who hasn't been caught and how he's afraid of commit, all the cliché shit. But that didn't mean Gerard wasn't scared out of his pants.

Gerard shook his head quickly, as he held onto the lunch box for dear life as Frank kept his eyes on the road and drove to Lina's dads "home".

"I'm thinking, you know because you wouldn't want to spend a day with me if you didn't have a clue...I sell drugs for a living" Frank said, moving his right hand as he talked, "I don't do drugs because I'm not a fucking idiot like half the kids in our grade but, I sell them so I can go to college and buy myself stuff".

Gerard looked at Frank confused with a bit of a pouting face, "Won't your parents pay for your college" Gerard asked, leaning over the glove box between them in the car. Frank looked over at Gerard and then realized he was speaking to a Way. His hands gripped on the steering wheel tighter, making Gerard back up a bit making himself less relaxed, "No baby. Not everyone has there lives made out for them like you do," Frank said sharply at Gerard.

Gerard felt anger boil inside of him from Frank's words. How dare Frank think he knows everything and anything about Gerard's life? Gerard wasn't a fucking Golden Boy George, his life wasn't perfect. He had to work his ass off for where he was now. A junior at fifteen. But Gerard choose to ignore it and leaned back in his seat and sent a glare to Frank, "Oh," he said, then looking forward at the road.

Frank noticed his sudden change in attitude and chose to ignore it and kept his eyes on the road.

"Anyways you're holding one thousand dollars in that lunch box".

Gerard panicked, almost dropping the Muppets lunch box from Old Navy and sent Frank a flustered and panic look, "What the hell" he screeched. Frank rolled his eyes, "Relax baby...don't be such a fucking girl" Frank said, trying to ignore Gerard who looked like he was about to have a fucking heart attack at fifteen.

"Excuse me Iero but I'm not gonna fit into your fucking gender roles" Gerard said crossing his arms, letting the lunch box sit in his lap as he sent Frank a look. Frank looked at him, and rolled his eyes, "Whatever princess" he said with a dry chuckle.

"Don't call me fucking princess street rat" Gerard grumbled under his breath, luckily Frank didn't hear him. The words would have crushed his heart. No one likes to be called street rat. No one.

Frank pulled into a sketchy apartment building, and parked close to the out door stair entrance, "Alright Gerard we're here" Frank said putting the car in park. Gerard nodded, at peace now with Frank in his mind.

Gerard grabbed the Muppet metal lunch box, trying to act natural and not draw attention to himself as he was holding fucking one thousand dollars in a box with him.

Frank smiled at him getting closer to him and grabbing his free hand and interlocking there finger, "it's okay Gee I'll protect you" Frank whispered in his ear with a smirk on his face. Gerard squeaked a bit, squeezing Frank's hand giving him an "okay" signal.

They began to walk up the wooden stairs and turn right to the apartment 143. Frank pulled out a pair of key unlocking the two locks and stepped into the house, shutting the door quickly knowing the drill.

Two guns held up across from them, both of them had them to there heads. "Who's that" Lina's two older brothers, Sebastian and Sal asked, pointing guns at Frank and Gerard. Frank chuckled, and looked over and Gerard who had his hands raised in the air, he knew he couldn't bring a friend to the apartment- but 'relationships' were different.

He grabbed Gerard's face and pressed there lips together. Gerard was shocked at first but went along with it- kissing Frank like he'd always wanted to before. He wrapped his arms around Frank waist with the metal lunch box clinking as he was sinking and relaxing into the kiss. Frank smiled into the kiss, feeling whole they kissed like they'd kissed for years...for centuries. There lips felt perfect together, they felt meant to be.

"Alright you two we don't need a gay porno up in here," Sal said putting down his gun, CB (Sebastian) doing the same. They walked out of the front room, which looked fairly normal to Gerard. It had a pink old couch that looked out of Savers, a round wooden coffee table with a few coloring books and school books. A couple kids sat on the floor doing work at the table, with a gun by the oldest kid who had to be at least twelve. Gerard frowned at the sad sight as the oldest boy watched the kids as they did school work and watched Cars from the DVD player. They'd be brought up in the drug life like CB and Sal (which Gee had no clue there names), which hurt him a bit because no one desired that life.

Frank let go of Gerard's face and Gerard dropped his arms from Frank's waist. "W-what was that about," Gerard whispered to Frank harshly. Frank smirked and grabbed Gerard's hand, "relax," he whispered back, "but for the rest of the night you're my 'boyfriend' alright," he said walking into the main room, dragging Gerard with him while the metal muppets lunch box clinked at his thigh.

He walked down a hallway and into a kitchen, then they went to the main room. It's were they- well ya know.

They entered the room, four people were in the room. A man, Gerard had never seen before, two women sitting at a table, shirtless with gloves a mask on. They had tiny little bags in there hands as the stood there with a small scale you would use for cooking, they had huge bags of white stuff next to them- Gerard had no clue what it was.

Lina was also in the room, standing in the corner, leaning up against the fridge with a candy bar in hand, eyeing Gerard down.

"I see you gotta gay boy with ya," the man said, speaking up.

"Shut up," Frank hissed at him, taking the lunch box from Gerard's hands and handing over to him, "That's yours. Now the paper in there says what I need," Frank said with confidence racing threw his voice.

The man looked up at Frank, and raised an eyebrow, "That's a lot of fucking shit Frankie,".

"It's not for me- it's for a customer," Frank said, defending himself.

The Man rolled his eyes, taking the money out the lunch box, and setting the metal container on top of the fridge.

"Sebastian come here," he yelled.

The boy came in the room, annoyed as ever, "What do you want!,".

The man(who's name Gerard still didn't know), handed him a paper, "Het this for Frank- put it in a backpack, yeah?" he said. Sebastian nodded, exiting the room.

Frank squeezed Gerard hand and leaned over a bit to him, "it's okay we're almost done here," he said, kissing Gerard's cheek. Gerard blushed, looking down at the ground and letting his Raven hair fall over his face.

CB came back, and handed Frank a backpack, "that's a lot of shit man,". Frank smirked, "it's for a party,". CB nodded, walking out of the room.

"Well we are on our way," Frank said walking out of the room, and back to the front door, exiting.

"We're are we going," Gerard asked.

"Brendon Urie's party,".

 


	3. Pinkish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN AWHILE HI FRIENDS

trigger warning ((I hate that word shoot me)) and smut.

\--

 

Forty three minutes

"Where are we going," Gerard asked as he entered his side of the car.

Frank smiled at him as Gerard shut the door to his side as Frank threw the JanSport backpack in the back of the car, "well first we are gonna get something to eat..I'm thinking McDonald's maybe? I'm not really sure baby," Frank rambled on as he started the car, totally not noticing who red Gerard's face was from Frank calling him 'baby'.

"M-M-McDonald's work," Gerard spoke up, crossing his legs in the seat and buckling his seat belt. Frank looked over at Gerard smiled, feeling butterfly's grow inside of him from the cuteness of the boy, "Okay baby let's go," Frank says, starting his car and beginning to drive off.

Gerard's mind began to wonder on how his brother Mikey told him to stay away from Frank. I mean yeah, Frank did sell drugs but Frank was a really nice guy. Gerard totally didn't have a bias opinion on Frank for having a crush on him. But Frank actually seem to care about him, although Frank did like Gerard as well...maybe they just had chemistry. Gerard didn't really know but he felt safe with Frank, and he liked it.

"You okay baby," Frank asked concerned, leaning over to Gerard's side.

Gerard put his hands in his laps and fiddled with his lap, looking down and letting his hair fall into his face, "I-it's just, you made me think I was your boyfriend- and now you just keep calling me baby,".

Frank frowned, looking at Gerard with his hair covering his pinkish face, Frank leaned over and pulled Gerard's hair back behind his ear and traced his fingers along Gerard's jawline, "Well baby, you're mine for the next twenty four hours. So you're mine. In every way, shape, and form," he said leaning up and kissing Gerard's cheek, "Now come on baby lets go," he said, starting to drive out of the parking lot and playing the radio.

"By the way- you're cute when your pinkish," he said with a sly smirk and driving, looking at over and Gerard every once and while as he played with his thumbs.

Frank looked over at Gerard once again and looked down at his lap. His hands where laid there, and Frank saw something he never seen before, a bit of Gerard's arm- and part of him wished he hadn't.

He saw fresh pink, deep, lines that cover every part of his arm the sleeves tend to cover.

Gerard cuts himself.

Frank's heart broke into pieces as he saw the boy he had feelings for harm himself I such a serious way. He had to address it.

Frank pulled over to the side of the road, completely throwing Gerard off of his game and startled him, making his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat as he saw Frank's face filled with anger.

He must have road rage, Gerard thought to himself as he began to shake in fear at the sight of Frank as he gripped the steering wheel with his left hand, and put the car in park with the right.

He put his hand back on the steering wheel, softening a bit, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him I. front of the poor, fragile, raven haired boy. Frank had to approach things as an adult.

"Gerard," Frank said firmly, "Let me see your arms,".

A wave of panic fan over Gerard as he swallowed down a lump of spit as he broke into a cold sweat, tugging down his sleeves, and placing his finger into the holes to put in himself.

"W-why," Gerard said, trying to remain calm, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms, keeping a strong face.

Frank reached over to Gerard's side of the car and yanked his right arm and pulled up his sleeve and kept a strong gripped on his wrist, making sure Gerard couldn't wiggle away from him.

Gerard whimpered as Frank looked at the deep, red, lines that covered Gerard's arm.

Some were fresh, and other were old. But Frank knew one thing, it had to stop.

"Babydoll..." Frank whispered as he ran his fingers over the cuts, "why do you do this to your beautiful body," he whispered.

Gerard winced as Frank ran his fingers over a bruise that formed under some  
scars, "because Frankie...you wouldn't understand," Gerard said, yanking his wrist, but only causing Frank to hold on tighter to him.

"Try me Gerard. You know what it doesn't even make sense why you cut yourself. Your life is so easy, and you have everything planned out for you. You have money, a brain. Hell you beat me in the Spanish three exam-,".

"Oh so that's what this is about Frank," Gerard said crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow and sending Frank a glare, "It's because my parents have a little money and I work my ass off to be better than everyone else,".

" a little money Gerard? Your parents have enough money where I could fuck you senseless and break your legs and they pay for it and still have enough money to pay for your hospital bill and still buy you a shot ton of ponies and are planes," Frank yelled at Gerard.

"show me," Gerard whispered at Frank with watery, lustful eyes.

"I-what," Frank croaked out.

Gerard unbuckled his seat belt, "I said," he spoke as he crawled over to Frank's side of the car and straddled him. He began to run his hands up and down the older mans chest, rolling his hips slightly, building friction between him and Frank.

Frank let out a low moan, rolling his head back, and placing his hands on Gerard's hip.

He leaned down to Frank's ear, continuing to roll his hips, "show me," he whispered, feeling Frank strengthen his grip on his hips.

"Show you what- uh- babydoll," Frank grunted out as he bucked his hips for more friction between the two horny teenagers.

"Show me. How you're gonna fuck me so hard you break my legs. Your gonna hurt me, and touch me," Gerard said against Frank's skin as the sweat built up on his body.

Frank felt the power he always had during sex being lost. He knew Gerard could be very submissive, but also at the same time be dominant.

It was like a wave of confidence rushed over him in during sex, and Frank  
in a way thought Gerard would like Frank to be dominant and put him in his place.

Frank held Gerard's body in his place, his nails digging into the boys pale chubby flesh.

Gerard whimpered, sitting up straight and looking at Frank with needy hazel eyes, "You think you can dominant me? Oh sweetheart  you have another thing coming,".

And with that Frank picked Gerard up an threw him in the back of the car.

He unbuckled his seat belt and crawled his way over to where he placed Gerard, with his stomach against the seat, back and butt facing front.

Frank groaned at the sight of Gerard as sat placed both of his legs on the outside of Gerard's. Frank then took Gerard's wrist as he went to the floor of the car and picked up a tie, tying them together, tightly.

Frank took his hand up to Gerard's hair, running it through his black, uncombed locks, "is this okay with you baby," Frank asked as he began to rub his erection on Gerard's bum, making Gerard press his ass against it.

"Yes,".

"Yes?,".

"Yes, sir,".

"Good boy,".

Frank wasn't one much for foreplay, and he knew Gerard wasn't for it when he wasn't in control of the situation. So he wanted to get right to business.

He went to the front of Gerard's pants and palmed the boy through his jeans, making Gerard moan and buck his hips and at the contact.

Frank laughed and undid his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs, exposing his ass.

Frank groaned at the sight of the pale, chubby flesh and his mind instantly clicked, they didn't have lube.

He shrugged, bring his fingers up Gerard's  mouth who turned his head, staring at Frank with needy eyes as he wrapped his tongue around Frank's finger, looking at him.

Frank groaned, rolling his head back and taking his out of Gerard's mouth, "You're so hot," he breathed out as he pulled his fingers away, taking them to Gerard's bum, circling the whole.

Gerard whined, pressing back a bit, letting one slip in, hissing at the contact.

Frank smirked, shooting them both in painfully, smacking down on Gerard's ass making him cry out in pain, "You should've waited kitten," Frank said, petting Gerard Raven locks with his free hand as he moved his fingers inside of Gerard, scissor his fingers to stretch Gerard's whole to fit his dick inside of him, "I-I'm sorry sir," Gerard moaned, shooting his head up as he got used to the feeling of Frank's fingers inside of him, "please sir, just fuck me,".

Frank smirked, pulling his fingers out and pulling his hands up to his mouth and spit on his hands and brought it up to his dick and rubbed this spit on it, stroking it himself, moaning and brought his head back.

He wrapped his fingers into Gerard's hair as he leaned himself into Gerard's whole, slowly pushing the tip in.

"F-Frankie," Gerard breathed out, letting tears out.

Frank looked at Gerard worriedly, "You okay baby," he said stopping.

Gerard cringed and looked back at him, "Just don't go slowly on me and be nice, okay? Just fuck me," Gerard said.

Frank nodded, as Gerard relaxed a bit and looked ahead as he felt Frank force himself in, boy was Gerard ready for the best sex of his life in these next hours.


End file.
